Anika Rask (Flit)
Powers/Abilities 'Phasing/Intangibility' Strengths * Can move through solid objects * She has an ethereal appearance that can frighten those around her * She can allow projectiles to pass through her Limitations *This is an active power; she must be aware of her surroundings. Projectiles will not simply pass through without her actively willing them to. * If she rematerializes in a space occupied by another object, the denser object wins. She should therefore not use it to break a fall if it ends up sending her underground. *She cannot take objects with her, except via her waistpack. Larger objects require a larger bag, which she keeps folded in one of her waistpack pockets. * People must have skin-to-skin in order to become intangible or phase with her through an object. 'Compound Recognition' Strengths *Able to immediately understand the composition and construction of any object Limitations *Must interact with the object (touch, hear, or taste it) to get a read * She has an acute sensitivity to the quality of things, leading her to be very picky * She cannot discern components or techniques that she is not aware of (thus, if she did not know about cinnamon she would not be able to identify it in a cinnamon bun. She’d still be able to ID the flour, butter, and eggs, however). Has a basic knowledge in hand to hand combat and defense, though she prefers to avoid conflict when possible. Biography Her phasing ability comes from her grandmother. It manifested during an elementary school play, when she was playing Juliet and phased through the floor of the balcony and fell into the young Romeo’s arms. Her grandmother was the only one to realize what was going on, and ensured that she knew how to control her newfound power. She also has the uncanny ability to discern the composition of things that she interacts with, and to figure out the method of construction for things as well. She has always had this ability from birth, however it requires knowledge of the constituent components to have any effect; therefore it wasn’t particularly visible until high school (especially when she started taking Chemistry and Home Economics). The first documented case of it was when she identified a friend’s family secret love potion was 90.57% ethanol, 8.32% orange juice, with food coloring making up the balance. Needless to say, this was probably one of the first cases where her powers destroyed a friendship. Expanding on this, she decided to pursue chemistry in college, and thereafter started managing her parents’ bakery/cafe as a barista and pâtissière. Her parents are blissfully unaware of her powers, as it seems it skipped a generation. Her grandmother was convinced that a mixed-breed offspring wouldn’t inherit any of her abilities. Since joining MSoH, as Flit, she works mainly as a covert intelligence gatherer and amateur research and development analyst. In her civilian form, she is a provider of food for the team. Personality She is very outgoing and friendly, though she has an innate ability to bore people with endless streams of scientific babble. Due to her ability to recognize compounds, she loves collecting and reading reference books (cookbooks, in particular, being her favorite). Attire/Appearance Civilian Form *Blouse, khakis and apron when working at the bakery/café *Colorful, flirty/girly clothes when not working. Lots of layering with bold accessories *Hair in a messy bun and held in place with two chopsticks Superhero Attire *Visor has a built in camcorder to photograph and record her surroundings during field assignments for later visual analysis. *Utility belt contains basic forensic evidence analysis equipment for data collection Likes *Clothes addict; has a weakness for cute accessories and tops that can be layered and mixed *Reference books; cookbooks above all others in that category *People and conversation. Enjoys providing an ear and learning new things and experiences from others *Baking, cooking and trying out new recipes she finds in cookbooks or from eating at a restaurant Dislikes *Close minded people who refuse to try new things. *Distractions of any sort when she’s trying to get work done. Relationships Nathan Cross: Boyfriend/beard. Dates him because she can, not because she likes him. Thinks he needs to get out more and makes him do things he doesn't like (like street racing and bungee jumping). Gigi Eros: Loves her? Best friend and also friend with benifits. Gallery (will insert later) Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Canon